Kanashimi o Yasashisa ni
by roxan1930
Summary: Leo doesn't understand how Mikey is able to always brush insults off and just right away do something nice for the one(s) who insulted him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT TT_TT**

**Kanashimi o Yasashisa ni**

Leo just didn't get it.

He just didn't get how Mikey could be like he was.

Just a few moments ago Don and Raph had been fighting about how Raph had broken one of Don's inventions in another fit of anger.

Leo had of course tried to calm them down but they ignored him.

Then all of a sudden Mikey came in and being the most innocent turtle he tried to help Leo in breaking the fight up but with his antics being not the best both got only angrier and yelled some terrible things at the youngest turtle that had absolutely horrified Leo but much to his shock Mikey had just smiled and offered to help Don repair his invention and to make Raph's favorite snack for him.

After that he somehow managed to get both turtles happy again with being his goofy self but Leo just didn't understand how and why Mikey did that with the things the other two had said to him.

Curiosity getting the best of his the oldest turtle started to make his way to the youngest one's room where he was sure he had seen him go a moment ago.

He was about to knock on the door to just stay polite, even though it was just Mikey, when he heard music coming from the room.

And not just any music but japanese music.

Sure, Splinter had made sure that all four turtles could fluently speak japanese but they usually just stuck with english and Mikey usually listened to pop music.

Even more curious Leo decided to listen along.

_Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni  
Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni  
Mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite  
Mou ikkai mou ikkai_

Dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae  
Homerarerunoga suki nano desu ka?  
Naritai jibun wo surikaetemo  
Egao wa itsudemo suteki desu ka?

Hajimaridake yume mite okiru  
Sono saki nara itsuka jibun no ude de

Souda daiji na mono wa itsumo  
Katachi no nai mono dake  
Te ni iretemo nakushitemo  
Kizukanumama

Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni  
Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni  
Mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite  
Mou ikkai mou ikkai

Zurui otona wa deau tabi  
Atama gohashi na sekkyou dake  
Jibun wo sunao ni dasenaku natte  
Kizutsukinagara sugu ni togatte

Atarashii kaze mikata ni tsukete  
Sagashite iinda itsuka aoi tori wo

Souda daiji na mono wa itsumo  
Katachi no nai mono dake  
Te ni iretemo nakushitemo  
Kizukanumama

Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni  
Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni  
Mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite

Namida no ato ni wa nazeka fukkireta  
Sora ni niji ga deru you ni shizen na koto  
Ame wa agatta

Dakara daiji na mono wa itsumo  
Katachi no nai mono dake  
Te ni iretemo nakushitemo  
Kizukanumama

Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni  
Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni  
Kiminara kitto yareru shinjite ite  
Mou ikkai mou ikkai  
Mou ikkai mou iikai?

When the song ended Leo's eyes widened in realization.

"Sadness into kindness…" he whispered.

The whole song had been about that.

Leo finally understood how Mikey did it.

Whenever he was insulted or anything like that he pushed the bad feelings away for a moment and just tried to keep making others happy.

Instead of feeling down he used his own unique ways to make sure others weren't sad.

Leo smiled at that.

Mikey had never liked it whenever anyone was down and now he was still the same.

"Mew." Leo then heard softly and looking down he saw Klunk, Mikey's pet kitten standing by his foot.

"Hey there, Klunk." Leo greeted the cat in a gentle voice as he petted the orange fur, earning some loud purring.

"You know, my brother and your master really is something, right?" he asked and Klunk opened his eyes and looked up at him as if agreeing.

"You know what? How about we follow his lead and turn our sadness into kindness? Kindness towards him." Leo said and klunk let out another "Mew."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'!" Leo laughed and with that picked the kitten up in his arms and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Mikey answered as he opened his door.

"Wanna come and have some fun with us, Mike?" Leo asked and by the huge grin on his younger brother's face he knew he succeeded in making the orange banded turtle feel better and judging by Klunk's purring he also knew it.

**The End**

**Please R&R and read my other stories!**


End file.
